Semaine de Fous
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: En avant pour le troisième tome. Notre Angelika en a eu toute une semaine avec les Shinigamis et notre chinoise muette. Let's go! Par contre, pour pouvoir avoir accès au dernier tome, il faudra aller sur crossover Hellsing. Laissez des reviws svp.
1. Prologue

Volume 3.

_(Suite d'Amen)_

Semaine de fou.

Prologue

La vie était paisible et normal en Angleterre. Les gens se promenaient un peu partout, les commerçants vendaient leurs marchandises et Scotland Yard arrêtait les bandits sous la poigne de fer de Lord Randall. (Quand y ont pas besoin du Chat de la Reine, bandes d'incapables).

Même au manoir Phantomhive les choses étaient calmes. Angelika et Sébastian s'occupaient de leur fille avec amour et tendresse. La petite Raven n'avait que quelque mois, mais paraissait avoir un an. Les bébés démons grandissaient vraiment vite. Ces cheveux formaient maintenant des ondulations brunes pâles sur sa tête et ces yeux brillaient du même éclat que ceux de son père.

En parlant de cette famille, Angelika avait pris l'habitude de se promener un peu l'après-midi avec Raven à Londres pour lui montrer que le monde ne se limitait pas au manoir. Elle y serait bien aller avec Sébastian, mais celui-ci devait toujours vérifier que les trois désastres ambulants ne fassent pas tous sauter. À chaque sortie, Raven aimait admirer les oiseaux et observer les passants en gazouillant, chaudement nichée dans les bras de sa mère.

Mais pour sortir, Angelika devait se changer. Elle pouvait certes porter ses pantalons chez elle, mais pas en publics. Les pantalons chez les femmes étaient mal vus, surtout dans la noblesse, sauf pour la chasse. Angelika devait donc porter des robes quand elle sortait. Elle avait donc profitée d'une de ces sorties pour se faire une provision de robes. Mais au moins, et évidemment pas aussi nunuches que celle que son cousin Samuel avait l'habitude de lui apporter. Toutes étaient très simples et sans dentelles et frou-frous.

Même Raven se devait d'être habillée de son rang. Ces parents lui avaient donc achetés des habits de bébé simples, mais chics de couleur soit vert pin, bleu marin, bourgogne, blanc ou noir.

Angelika et Raven pouvaient maintenant se balader sans craintes.

Et c'est lors de ses promenades qu'elles vont avoir une drôle de semaine.

_(Scusez si le prologue est court)_


	2. Undertaker

Chapitre 2

Grell Sutcliff.

Mardi.

À la Bibliothèque des Shinigamis, Grell et William avaient pour tâche de classer les dossiers des nouveaux nés. (Je viens de l'inventer, mais c'est là qu'ils classent aussi les dossiers des personnes à faucher plus tard, ex: quand c'est le tour de tel personne à mourir, ils vont dans cette section pour y trouver son dossier.)

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dossiers à ordonner, et évidemment, Grell paressait dans son coin pendant que William rangeait la paperasse. Alors il ne remarqua pas le dossier que William venait de trouver et qui l'intriguait.

Dans la chemise qu'il venait d'ouvrir, piqué par la curiosité, on pouvait trouver les textes suivants:

_Raven Seras Phantomhive._

_Née le 27 juin 1895._

_Résidant au Manoir Phantomhive, Londres, Angleterre._

Et c'est la phrase suivante qui le fit passer de curieux à coléreux.

_Fille de la comtesse Angelika Solenn Phantomhive (démone nouveau-née)_

_Et du_

_Démon Sébastian Michaelis (démon sang pur)._

Et suivait d'une photo et d'un texte expliquant toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivé. Notamment sa rencontre avec le croque-mort.

Le Shinigami aux cheveux gominés était furax que les démons étaient maintenant plus qu'avant.

William finit de lire le dossier et jeta un regard à Grell qui rêvassait un peu plus loin. Le connaissant, s'il venait à lire ça, tuer la comtesse Phantomhive serait devenu son but ultime dans la vie. Déjà qu'il la détestait d'avoir commencé à fréquenter Sébastian Michaelis, qu'il la haïssait de l'avoir épousé…et maintenant il va la maudire d'avoir portée son enfant.

…mieux valait ranger le dossier avant que Grell…

- Hwaah!...bailla Grell. Willi, je m'ennuie! Pourquoi on n'irait pas faire un truc plus amusant et laisser le sale boulot aux bleus?

- Ne dites pas de bêtises Grell Sutcliff. Vous savez parfaitement que les nouvelles recrues Shinigamis sont présentement en formation et par conséquent, pas disponibles pour faire le sale boulot comme vous dites.

- Ahhhh, la formation des nouveaux Shinigamis! Ça me rappelle l'époque où n'étions que des novices et qu'on nous avait casé dans la même équipe pour l'examen final.

Tout en disant ça, Grell avait enlacé le bras de William qui tenait toujours le dossier de la petite Raven.

- Ne me faîtes pas me rappeler ses souvenirs horribles je vous prie.

- Ce que tu peux être dur et cruel quand tu t'y mes mon Willu!, s'exclama Grell en agitant les bras.

Après son spectacle, il remarqua enfin le dossier de l'héritière Phantomhive.

- Dit Willi, pourquoi tu farfouilles depuis tantôt dans le casier P?, demanda Grell dans le dos de William.

William senti que malheureusement Grell avait vu le dossier dans les mains de son supérieur. Piqué lui aussi par l'intrigue, Grell prit la jaquette à William parcouru rapidement la fiche des yeux.

William de son côté, décréta qu'il était plus sage de genre ficher le camp avant que l'orage passe,…et peine après être sorti de la salle et d'avoir fermé la porte qu'il entendit très clairement son très cher collègue s'exprimer.

- JE VAIS LA TRUCIDER CELLE-LÀ, ELLE VA M'ENTENDRE! JE VAIS LUI MONTRER MOI À AVOIR PORTER L'ENFANT DE MON SEBBY-CHÉRI!

La violence du souffle avait fait pousser la porte sur ces gonds et sa serrure. Et c'est en trombe que Grell couru jusque sur Terre pour aller massacrer sa pire rivale en abandonnant le fichier par terre. William le ramassa et le remit dans son casier nonchalamment.

- J'ai bien l'impression que la comtesse va avoir une bonne surprise.

. . .

Angelika était en train de se promener tranquillement dans les rues de Londres comme à son habitude avec Raven quand elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer par le bras. La personne devait être soi très forte, soi un immortel. La deuxième hypothèse fut la bonne car quand la personne la projeta dans la ruelle d'à côté, Angelika put retenir son équilibre et voir que c'était Grell, le meurtrier de sa tante. Et c'est en serrant plus fortement Raven contre elle et fronçant les sourcils qu'elle dit d'une voix forte et assurée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Que me veux-tu?

Grell fut outré(e) par le ton de la jeune démone, il fronça les sourcils à son tour et hurla.

- JE N'AI PAS À ME JUSTIFIER DEVANT TOI! DONNE-MOI CETTE ENFANT! TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ AVOIR DE BÉBÉ AVEC MON SEBBY! ET ENCORE MOINS TE MARIER AVEC LUI! JE SUIS CELLE QU'IL AIME LE PLUS! S'IL A FAIT L'AMOUR AVEC TOI, C'EST SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE JE N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ À CE MOMENT! S'IL DEVAIT AVOIR DES GOSSES, ÇA AURAIT DÛ ÊTRE AVEC MOI, ALORS DONNE-LA MOI!

Angelika resserra encore sa prise sur sa fille et grinça des dents. Elle se savait dorénavant plus forte physiquement et mentalement, mais elle connaissait aussi le Shinigami flamboyant pour sa dextérité au combat. Sa force actuelle sera-t-elle suffisante pour terrasser Grell? Hm…le petit doigt d'Angelika lui disait que non. Alors préférant éviter de se faire casser la gueule, et surtout pour la sécurité de Raven, Angelika décida d'user de sa ruse et de son pouvoir de corruption pour embobiner le roux. Et c'est en prenant un air blasé fâché qu'elle dit.

- De numéro un, au grand jamais je ne te donnerai Raven. Tu es bien le dernier à qui je la lui cèderais. De numéro deux, en ce qui concerne Sébastian…t'as-t-il déjà montré ne serai-ce qu'un peu d'attention ou d'amour pour te déclarer la personne la plus importante à ces yeux?

Grell fut soudainement scotché(e) par la dernière phrase de la gamine. Et Angelika le remarqua bien évidemment, observatrice comme elle était. Alors, sur la bonne voie, elle en rajouta une couche bien mesurée.

- Pense-y un instant. À qui Sébastian a-t'il demander la main? Avec qui a-t'il donner naissance à ce bébé?

- Je…je…non…je ne peux…croire…

Grell ne pouvait plus parler normalement tellement il était persécuté(e). Il commença petit à petit à trembler très légèrement. Les paroles d'Angelika laissaient doucement jusqu'à son cerveau (mais est-ce qu'il en a un seulement? OK, je sais c'est cruel) une once de déception. Il y pensa, et ce qu'elle avait dit était malheureusement pour lui la plus simple des vérités.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aimait?

Grell trembla de plus belle, les dires de la démone le blessait comme un couteau. Mais Angelika continua, mais avec un ton plus désolé et moins ferme.

- Tu le sais pourtant que Sébastian n'est pas attiré par les hommes…

- Attend une minute, je ne te permets…tenta Grell.

- Et ne protester pas, je sais que tu te prends pour une femme alors que tu es un homme, coupa Angelika.

- C'est faux…cria Grell. Mais Angelika ne fit que soupirer.

Grell se mit à retourner les paroles d'Angelika dans sa tête, puis regarda la petite Raven. Elle ne s'était même pas réveiller malgré l'agitation des deux êtres immortels…et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se réveilla en pleurant. Il ne fallut qu'un moment à sa mère pour la calmer en lui murmurant une petite berceuse. Grell le vit très clairement, elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air quand elle était encore une gamine de treize ans, mais maintenant…cette même gamine semblait savoir si prendre finalement avec les gosses. Grell fut attendri(e) par la mine douce de Angelika. Il finit par dire après un moment.

- Tu sais…j'ai beau encore te haïr, je suis tout de même contente que tu ne te sois pas fait avorter. Et même si je n'arrive pas à croire que ses mots sortent de ma bouche…je trouve que tu fais une mère pas si mal. Tu sembles savoir t'y prendre avec les bébés sans que j'aie eus à te donner des courts.

Angelika n'en revint pas. Le pervers de service était donc capable de gentillesses. Maia elle se passerait bien de ces courts. C'est tout ce qui lui aurait manqué. Angelika l'observa un instant et le vit en train de fixer le sol, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais elle se dit dans sa tête que Grell aurait été le dernier des bienvenues à lui transmettre le savoir-faire des mères. Elle décida alors de se radoucir. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Grell releva la tête et vit avec surprise qu'Angelika souriait. Elle dit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté

- Allez vient, je t'offre un thé.

Grell cru rêver, mais il était parfaitement éveiller, et c'est en voyant l'adorable sourire de Raven qu'il répondit.

- D'…accord.

Cependant, Grell avait encore une boule coincée dans son estomac et il fallait qu'il se défoule un jour sur quelqu'un…mais pas après Angelika.

Peut-être plus tard…


	3. Grell Sutcliff

Chapitre 2

Grell Sutcliff.

Mardi.

À la Bibliothèque des Shinigamis, Grell et William avaient pour tâche de classer les dossiers des nouveaux nés. (Je viens de l'inventer, mais c'est là qu'ils classent aussi les dossiers des personnes à faucher plus tard, ex: quand c'est le tour de tel personne à mourir, ils vont dans cette section pour y trouver son dossier.)

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dossiers à ordonner, et évidemment, Grell paressait dans son coin pendant que William rangeait la paperasse. Alors il ne remarqua pas le dossier que William venait de trouver et qui l'intriguait.

Dans la chemise qu'il venait d'ouvrir, piqué par la curiosité, on pouvait trouver les textes suivants:

_Raven Seras Phantomhive._

_Née le 27 juin 1895._

_Résidant au Manoir Phantomhive, Londres, Angleterre._

Et c'est la phrase suivante qui le fit passer de curieux à coléreux.

_Fille de la comtesse Angelika Rachel Phantomhive (démone nouveau-née)_

_Et du_

_Démon Sébastian Michaelis (démon sang pur)._

Et suivait d'une photo et d'un texte expliquant toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivé. Notamment sa rencontre avec le croque-mort.

Le Shinigami aux cheveux gominés était furax que les démons étaient maintenant plus qu'avant.

William finit de lire le dossier et jeta un regard à Grell qui rêvassait un peu plus loin. Le connaissant, s'il venait à lire ça, tuer la comtesse Phantomhive serait devenu son but ultime dans la vie. Déjà qu'il la détestait d'avoir commencé à fréquenter Sébastian Michaelis, qu'il la haïssait de l'avoir épousé…et maintenant il va la maudire d'avoir portée son enfant.

…mieux valait ranger le dossier avant que Grell…

- Hwaah!...bailla Grell. Willi, je m'ennuie! Pourquoi on n'irait pas faire un truc plus amusant et laisser le sale boulot aux bleus?

- Ne dites pas de bêtises Grell Sutcliff. Vous savez parfaitement que les nouvelles recrues Shinigamis sont présentement en formation et par conséquent, pas disponibles pour faire le sale boulot comme vous dites.

- Ahhhh, la formation des nouveaux Shinigamis! Ça me rappelle l'époque où n'étions que des novices et qu'on nous avait casé dans la même équipe pour l'examen final.

Tout en disant ça, Grell avait enlacé le bras de William qui tenait toujours le dossier de la petite Raven.

- Ne me faîtes pas me rappeler ses souvenirs horribles je vous prie.

- Ce que tu peux être dur et cruel quand tu t'y mes mon Willu!, s'exclama Grell en agitant les bras.

Après son spectacle, il remarqua enfin le dossier de l'héritière Phantomhive.

- Dit Willi, pourquoi tu farfouilles depuis tantôt dans le casier P?, demanda Grell dans le dos de William.

William senti que malheureusement Grell avait vu le dossier dans les mains de son supérieur. Piqué lui aussi par l'intrigue, Grell prit la jaquette à William parcouru rapidement la fiche des yeux.

William de son côté, décréta qu'il était plus sage de genre ficher le camp avant que l'orage passe,…et peine après être sorti de la salle et d'avoir fermé la porte qu'il entendit très clairement son très cher collègue s'exprimer.

- JE VAIS LA TRUCIDER CELLE-LÀ, ELLE VA M'ENTENDRE! JE VAIS LUI MONTRER MOI À AVOIR PORTER L'ENFANT DE MON SEBBY-CHÉRI!

La violence du souffle avait fait pousser la porte sur ces gonds et sa serrure. Et c'est en trombe que Grell couru jusque sur Terre pour aller massacrer sa pire rivale en abandonnant le fichier par terre. William le ramassa et le remit dans son casier nonchalamment.

- J'ai bien l'impression que la comtesse va avoir une bonne surprise.

. . .

Angelika était en train de se promener tranquillement dans les rues de Londres comme à son habitude avec Raven quand elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer par le bras. La personne devait être soi très forte, soi un immortel. La deuxième hypothèse fut la bonne car quand la personne la projeta dans la ruelle d'à côté, Angelika put retenir son équilibre et voir que c'était Grell, le meurtrier de sa tante. Et c'est en serrant plus fortement Raven contre elle et fronçant les sourcils qu'elle dit d'une voix forte et assurée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Que me veux-tu?

Grell fut outré(e) par le ton de la jeune démone, il fronça les sourcils à son tour et hurla.

- JE N'AI PAS À ME JUSTIFIER DEVANT TOI! DONNE-MOI CETTE ENFANT! TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ AVOIR DE BÉBÉ AVEC MON SEBBY! ET ENCORE MOINS TE MARIER AVEC LUI! JE SUIS CELLE QU'IL AIME LE PLUS! S'IL A FAIT L'AMOUR AVEC TOI, C'EST SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE JE N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ À CE MOMENT! S'IL DEVAIT AVOIR DES GOSSES, ÇA AURAIT DÛ ÊTRE AVEC MOI, ALORS DONNE-LA MOI!

Angelika resserra encore sa prise sur sa fille et grinça des dents. Elle se savait dorénavant plus forte physiquement et mentalement, mais elle connaissait aussi le Shinigami flamboyant pour sa dextérité au combat. Sa force actuelle sera-t-elle suffisante pour terrasser Grell? Hm…le petit doigt d'Angelika lui disait que non. Alors préférant éviter de se faire casser la gueule, et surtout pour la sécurité de Raven, Angelika décida d'user de sa ruse et de son pouvoir de corruption pour embobiner le roux. Et c'est en prenant un air blasé fâché qu'elle dit.

- De numéro un, au grand jamais je ne te donnerai Raven. Tu es bien le dernier à qui je la lui cèderais. De numéro deux, en ce qui concerne Sébastian…t'as-t-il déjà montré ne serai-ce qu'un peu d'attention ou d'amour pour te déclarer la personne la plus importante à ces yeux?

Grell fut soudainement scotché(e) par la dernière phrase de la gamine. Et Angelika le remarqua bien évidemment, observatrice comme elle était. Alors, sur la bonne voie, elle en rajouta une couche bien mesurée.

- Pense-y un instant. À qui Sébastian a-t'il demander la main? Avec qui a-t'il donner naissance à ce bébé?

- Je…je…non…je ne peux…croire…

Grell ne pouvait plus parler normalement tellement il était persécuté(e). Il commença petit à petit à trembler très légèrement. Les paroles d'Angelika laissaient doucement jusqu'à son cerveau (mais est-ce qu'il en a un seulement? OK, je sais c'est cruel) une once de déception. Il y pensa, et ce qu'elle avait dit était malheureusement pour lui la plus simple des vérités.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aimait?

Grell trembla de plus belle, les dires de la démone le blessait comme un couteau. Mais Angelika continua, mais avec un ton plus désolé et moins ferme.

- Tu le sais pourtant que Sébastian n'est pas attiré par les hommes…

- Attend une minute, je ne te permets…tenta Grell.

- Et ne protester pas, je sais que tu te prends pour une femme alors que tu es un homme, coupa Angelika.

- C'est faux…cria Grell. Mais Angelika ne fit que soupirer.

Grell se mit à retourner les paroles d'Angelika dans sa tête, puis regarda la petite Raven. Elle ne s'était même pas réveiller malgré l'agitation des deux êtres immortels…et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se réveilla en pleurant. Il ne fallut qu'un moment à sa mère pour la calmer en lui murmurant une petite berceuse. Grell le vit très clairement, elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air quand elle était encore une gamine de treize ans, mais maintenant…cette même gamine semblait savoir si prendre finalement avec les gosses. Grell fut attendri(e) par la mine douce de Angelika. Il finit par dire après un moment.

- Tu sais…j'ai beau encore te haïr, je suis tout de même contente que tu ne te sois pas fait avorter. Et même si je n'arrive pas à croire que ses mots sortent de ma bouche…je trouve que tu fais une mère pas si mal. Tu sembles savoir t'y prendre avec les bébés sans que j'aie eus à te donner des courts.

Angelika n'en revint pas. Le pervers de service était donc capable de gentillesses. Maia elle se passerait bien de ces courts. C'est tout ce qui lui aurait manqué. Angelika l'observa un instant et le vit en train de fixer le sol, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais elle se dit dans sa tête que Grell aurait été le dernier des bienvenues à lui transmettre le savoir-faire des mères. Elle décida alors de se radoucir. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Grell releva la tête et vit avec surprise qu'Angelika souriait. Elle dit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté

- Allez vient, je t'offre un thé.

Grell cru rêver, mais il était parfaitement éveiller, et c'est en voyant l'adorable sourire de Raven qu'il répondit.

- D'…accord.

Cependant, Grell avait encore une boule coincée dans son estomac et il fallait qu'il se défoule un jour sur quelqu'un…mais pas après Angelika.

Peut-être plus tard…


	4. William T Spears

Chapitre 3.

William T. Spears.

Mercredi.

Et en effet, Grell se défoula, mais ce fut le pauvre Will qui en fit les frais.

Il était professionnellement en train de faucher l'âme d'un humain que Grell débarqua derrière lui de mauvaise humeur et se mit à l'attaquer de manière féroce et brutale. Si intense que William ne put rien faire pour se défendre et se retrouva bien vite en sang avec des fractures, des hémorragies internes et dans les pommes. Puis il fut laissé pour mort sur le toit où il se trouvait.

. . .

La comtesse Phantomhive marchait paisiblement dans la rue en chantonnant pour sa fille Raven qui riait doucement dans ses bras. Elle senti tout à coup la présence d'un Shinigami dans les parages. L'aura était certes excessivement faible mais encore présente. Angelika décida de la suivre.

Elle retraça l'aura jusqu'au toit d'une boutique qui vendait des meubles. Et c'est en se glissant vers l'arrière du magasin qu'elle sauta sur le toit. Une fois en haut, elle vit avec stupéfaction William T. Spears dans un grave état. Se rappelant de la mise en garde de Sébastian sur le sang qui pouvait la rendre folle furieuse, elle bloqua sa respiration (de toute façon elle a pas besoin de respirer.) et se rapprocha avec précaution et tâta son pouls, il était encore vivant, mais c'était tout juste. William était suspendu entre la vie et la mort.

Angelika avait d'abord pensé le laisser là et qu'un autre Shinigami vienne le chercher…mais d'un autre côté, aucun Faucheur savait qu'il se trouvait ici grièvement blessé. Elle décida finalement de le ramener au manoir et de le soigner elle-même. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien à reprocher à William, alors pourquoi le laisserait-elle mourir ici? Elle s'arrangera avec Sébastian qui serait sûrement contre le fait de l'avoir sous son toit. Mais qui était le boss des deux. Ils étaient peut-être mariés, mais ils étaient aussi encore liés par le contrat. Sébastian sera bien obligé de ne rien dire.

Alors Angelika déchira un pan de sa robe pour en faire un support provisoire pour Raven sur son ventre, car elle aurait besoin de ces bras pour faire tenir William sur son dos. Et c'est en le hissant sur son dos qu'elle reprit le chemin de son manoir.

En arrivant, elle alla rapidement à un des chambres d'amis et déposa sur le lit puis repartit pour aller chercher le nécessaire à soins, en profitant pour aller prendre aussi le landau à Raven et changer de tenue.

Angelika plaça Raven dans son berceau où elle observa sa mère s'occuper de William. Angelika entreprit d'enlever les vêtements en lambeaux et les lunettes du Shinigami sauf son pantalon et de le soigner du mieux de ces connaissances. Quand elle allait commencer, on toqua à la porte de la chambre. Abandonnant son patient, elle alla ouvrir. C'était May Linn.

- Qui a-t-il?, demanda Angelika.

- Euh…je vous ai vu rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude, un souci?

- Non, non, aucun problème, répondit Angelika nonchalante. Mais dis-moi, où est Sébastian?

- Il est sorti faire des courses avec Bard et Finny. Il n'y a que vous, M. Tanaka et moi ici.

- D'accord, tu peux disposer.

Et la domestique s'inclina puis s'en alla. Angelika attendit qu'elle soit assez loin, puis referma la porte et retourna vers William, contente que May Linn n'ait posé aucune question sur William. Car si elle l'avait vue rentrer, elle avait sûrement dû voir aussi le Shinigami. Mais maintenant, sachant sa maîtresse comme étant une créature de l'ombre immortelle, elle ne devait plus s'étonner du surnaturel.

Elle commença par les plaies les plus sérieuses, les désinfecta, fit des points de sutures là où il en fallait et de panser le tout. En les traitants, elle vit que sur les deux longues estafilades sur son torse, les chairs étaient étrangement déchirées. Elle avait vu les même sur Mme. Red quand Grell l'avait…

C'est là qu'Angelika comprit. C'était Grell qui avait infligé ses blessures à William. Elle se promit d'en toucher un mot au roux.

En vérifiant si elle n'avait rien négligé, elle remarqua que les membres droits de William formaient des angles bizarres. Elle les tâta donc et vit qu'il avait des fractures. Angelika se dépêcha donc d'aller chercher deux petites planches de bois dans la réserve du domaine et de les fixer à la jambe et au bras de William avec des bandages solides.

Une fois terminé, elle voulut le rhabiller un peu, mais constata que ces vêtements ressemblaient plus à des chiffons qu'à des habits. Angelika partit donc chercher une chemise propre dans la lingerie et la mit à William.

Étrangement, depuis qu'Angelika l'avait trouvé sur le toit du magasin, William ne s'était pas réveiller. Il n'avait même pas remué.

La jeune démone essaya alors de lui faire boire un peu d'eau, et miracle William commença à bouger un peu les paupières pour enfin ouvrir les yeux.

En se réveillant, William senti de fortes douleurs partout sur son corps. Il ne voyait que des formes floues. Où étaient passées ces lunettes? Une fois la tête sur l'oreiller, on lui mit les lunettes sur le nez. Il put finalement voir où il était. C'était une chambre de style victorien avec des meubles en chêne, des rideaux de velours bleu foncé et un tapis richement décoré.

Il remarqua aussi qu'il était allongé sur un lit à couvertures bleues. Il essaya de se lever, mais fut repousser sur le lit par des mains, douces et chaudes. En levant les yeux, il vit la comtesse Phantomhive assise près de lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit d'un ton assez doux pour elle.

- Ne bougez pas. Vos blessures sont très sérieuses. Si vous forcez trop, les sutures ne tiendront pas.

William ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait. Quelles blessures sérieuses? Quelles sutures? Il baissa les yeux et vit avec effroi son corps couverts d'hématomes et de bandages. Et sa jambe et son bras droits étaient en plus dans le plâtre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans un si pitoyable état. Il se décida à poser la question.

- Pourquoi je suis ici et qu'est-ce qui m'ais arriver?

- Pour faire court, disons simplement que je vous aie trouvé à moitié mort sur le toit d'une boutique. Je vous aie emmené ici et je vous aie soigné.

William avait un peu de mal à la croire. Lui qui croyait que les démons n'avait pas de cœur, encore moins cette femme, mais en voyant les linges couverts de sang, il dû se dire qu'elle disait la vérité. Mais gardant son aversion pour ses mangeurs d'âme, il voulut lancer une réplique à Angelika mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un des représentants des créatures qu'il détestait le plus, Sébastian Michaelis.

- Angelika, May Linn m'a dit que tu…qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui?, demanda-t-il, le ton un peu dur.

- Avant que tu ne m'étrangle, je l'ai fait pour évite qu'on se retrouve dans les ennuies jusqu'au cou, dit Angelika en se rapprochant de son mari.

- Oui, j'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé comtesse, ajouta William.

- C'est simple, répondit Angelika en se retournant vers le Shinigami, prenant un ton sérieux. Si je vous aie sauvé, c'était seulement pour éviter d'avoir la société des Shinigamis au complet sur le dos. Si je vous avais laissé mourir, vos compères auraient tôt fait de détecter mon odeur sur vous, me soupçonnant de vous avoir mis dans cet état. Ils nous auraient bien vite pris en chasse, ma famille et moi et ça, je ne le permettrai jamais.

Sébastian et William comprirent maintenant. C'était en effet une excellente raison. Mais…qui avait mis William comme ça.

- Hm…Angelika, si ce n'est pas toi qui l'as battu, qui est-ce? demanda Sébastian. Le sais-tu?

- Justement oui, répondit-elle en croisant les bras et fermant les yeux, prenant un air énigmatique, en examinant les plaies qu'il a au torse, j'ai remarqué que la peau autour est déchirées. J'ai fait le rapprochement avec quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu, et conclusion…vous vous êtes fait casser la gueule par Grell, William.

William sentit une furie PRESQUE démoniaque l'envahir. Il essaya encore de se lever pour aller tuer Grell, mais fut retenu par les deux démons. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre debout, mais ces blessures lui faisaient atrocement mal, mais il n'y fit pas attention, et les deux bêtes ne l'aidaient pas non plus.

- Laissez-moi tranquille! s'écria William. Il faut que j'aille le tuer! Donnez-moi ma Faux de la Mort et dégagé!

Angelika étaient un peu surprise par la réaction du Shinigami. Lui qui ne s'énervait jamais, ou qui gardait sa colère derrière un tiquage de sourcils. Il avait l'air à présent d'une vraie furie.

- Certainement pas! objecta Sébastian. Vous n'irez nulle part tant que vos plaies ne seront pas guéries. Vous avez entendu Angelika, si vous forcez, elles vont se rouvrir et vos fractures vont empirer. Et en plus, vu votre état, vous ne pourrez que vous faire tuer pour de bon.

William s'arrêta de s'agiter d'un coup. Malgré qu'il détestait Sébastian, il y avait du vrai et de la logique dans ce qu'il disait. Maintenant accablé par la douleur, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller dans un soupir.

- Bien…dès que mes blessures seront guéris, je fiche le camp d'ici, dit-il.

- Je l'espère bien, répliqua Sébastian…Angelika, je peux te parler une seconde.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. William, surveillez Raven.

C'est seulement à sa phrase que William remarqua enfin le bébé debout, accrochée aux barreaux de son berceau. Il voulut répliquer, mais les deux démons sortirent avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Sébastian voulait éviter que le Shinigami entende ce qu'il avait à dire à sa femme, alors il l'emmena à la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivés, il referma la porte et se retourna vers Angelika.

- Alors, tu comptes le garder ici longtemps? Tu le sais pourtant que lui et moi on fait autant la paire que l'eau et l'huile.

- Ne t'inquiète, il ne sortira pas de la chambre. Où veux-tu qu'il aille avec une jambe brisée?

- D'accord, tant que je l'ai pas dans mon champ de vision, ça peut aller.

Angelika trouva le comportement de Sébastian un peu puéril. Mais, elle ne fit que ricaner et se coller à lui.

- Pas de danger, j'empêcherai le méchant Shinigami de te faire du trouble, se moqua-t-elle. Sébastian ricana à son tour et serra sa femme contre lui.

- Très drôle, vraiment spirituel, dit Sébastian. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, moi. Tu crois que tu vas arriver à le supporter?

- Si j'ai réussi à supporter ton humour noir pendant dix ans, je peux endurer un Shinigami grognon.

- Ha, ha, ha! Je suis mort de rire, répondit sarcastiquement Sébastian.

- Tous ce que je te demande, c'est de t'occuper de la petite.

- Ooookkkk!, soupira Sébastian.

Angelika leva les yeux au ciel puis embrassa Sébastian. Il retrouva alors sa bonne humeur et rendit son baiser à son épouse. Après s'être séparé, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de William. Celui-ci ne fessait que fixer Raven. Elle aussi le regardait.

- Bon, dit Sébastian, je prends Raven et je vous laisse.

- Minutes, l'interrompit William, je voudrais vous dire…je suis au courant, ce bébé, c'est le vôtre.

Angelika et Sébastian s'échangèrent un regard, visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à celle-là. Il savait.

- Euh…hésita Sébastian, comment ça se fait que vous soyez au courant?

- Je rangeais les dossiers des nouveau-nées et je suis tombé sur le fichier de la petite Phantomhive.

- Ahhh…

- C'est tous ce que vous arrivez à dire, dit sarcastiquement William.

- Oh ça va hein, se plaignit Sébastian.

- Pff, soupira le Shinigami. Déjà que je trouvais ça déplacé qu'une comtesse épouse son majordome, faut qu'en plus que les démons soient plus nombreux maintenant.

- En quoi ça vous regarde? demanda Angelika.

- Je dis juste que c'est contre l'ordre naturel des rangs sociaux, répondit-il.

Sébastian commençait vraiment à être énervé sévère par William. Non mais c'est vrai, Angelika se donne la peine de lui sauver la vie et lui, se permet de se plaindre à tout bout de champ! Mais ravala sa frustration, il dit d'un ton calme.

- Euh, excusez-moi si je vous contredis, mais l'amour entre deux personnes, de mon opinion personnel, ne doit pas être refréné par de simples rangs sociaux. Quel mal y a-t-il à ce qu'une comtesse et un majordome s'aime, se marie et mette au monde un bébé. On à tuer personne!

- C'est ça, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, on ne peut faire confiance aux bêtes sauvages comme vous. Et je paris que votre bâtard sera aussi pire que vous deux.

Là, William s'était montrer vraiment blessant, Sébastian n'y tint plus. Il pouvait endurer qu'on lui manque de respect, mais qu'on insulte sa famille dépassait les bornes. Il projeta son poing vers la tête de William, fessant exprès de viser à côté juste pour le faire taire, puis il parla d'un ton peu menaçant. Le Shinigami avait un peu sursauté face à l'impact.

- Écoutez, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas la face, loin de là, c'est partager dans votre cas, mais pensez-vous que Raven sera un monstre sans cœur et pitié, plongée dans le vice jusqu'à la moelle juste parce qu'elle a été engendrée par deux démons?...Et si nous étions vraiment des êtres sans scrupules, Angelika ne vous aurais sûrement pas secouru, et moi ça aurait fait longtemps que je vous aurais tué.

William resta bouche-bée par ce que venait de dire Sébastian. Il essaya de parler, mais rien ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Sébastian finit par se redresser, prit Raven dans ces bras, embrassa Angelika et sortit de la chambre. Angelika se tourna vers William qui fixait un point inexistant au baldaquin.

- Vous devrais vraiment penser à ce que Sébastian vous a dit.

Ne voyant que William ne répondait pas, elle ajouta.

- Je vous apporterai un repas plus tard.

Puis elle sortit, laissant le Shinigami dans ces pensées.

. . .

En effet, une demi-heure plus tard, Angelika revint portant un plateau comportant une cuisse de poulet, des carottes au miel, du pain beurré, un thé Darjeeling et une part de tarte aux cerises. William n'avait pas bougé en dehors de s'être redresser pour regarder par la fenêtre les nuages défiler.

- Alors, vous y avez pensé?, demande-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

William tourna lentement la tête vers elle, et dit les yeux baissés.

- Il a peut-être raison, je ne devrais pas juger les gens sur leurs espèces et porter moins de préjugés. Je m'en excuse.

Angelika s'attendait tous sauf à ça. William qui admettait ces fautes, c'était comme un Grell intéressé par les femmes et un Undertaker sérieux. Mais Angelika ne dit rien et sourit. Elle plaça le repas à proximité du Shinigami. Angelika se tourna vers William qui commençait à entamer les carottes, mais avec grande difficultés. Il était droitier et manipuler la fourchette de la gauche était pas facile. Il s'acharnait à juste piquer un morceau et le morceau revolait à l'autre bout de la chambre. Angelika trouvait la situation très comique, mais pas William qui jurait à chaque essai.

- Bon, c'est finit les zouaveries, dit Angelika. Passez-moi votre fourchette.

- Hein, mais…

Trop tard, Angelika lui faucha son couvert. William n'avait pas la force pour riposter. Angelika le nourrit comme une mère avec son bébé. William était vraiment gêné. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour voir ça. Mais malgré la honte, William trouva que la nourriture était vraiment bonne.

Une fois le repas terminé, William ne put s'empêcher de gémir de bonheur à la dernière bouchée de tarte.

- Mmm, c'était très bon. Qui a fait la cuisine?

- Contente que ça vous plaise, parce que c'est moi. Je suis surprise, car c'est la première fois que je fais la cuisine.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, avant c'était Sébastian qui me fessait à manger…bon enfin, je vous laisse vous reposer.

Elle allait se lever quand elle remarqua la chemise, la veste et le veston de William en tas au bout du lit. En les prenant en main, elle vit plus clairement qu'ils étaient en lambeaux, couverts de sang et de poussière et que de nombreux morceau ne pendaient que par quelques fils.

- Vos vêtements sont très endommagés, dit-elle au Shinigami. Et je suppose que vous ne voudrais pas porter ceux à Sébastian, même si vous faites la même taille. Si vous voulez, je les laverai et les réparai pour vous.

- Oui s'il-vous-plait.

De surprise en surprise, le voilà qui dit s'il-te-plait. On aura tout vu. Mais Angelika ne fit pas de commentaires.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Angelika sortit en emportant la vaisselle sale. Elle la donna à Bard pour qu'il la lave, puis partit chercher le nécessaire à couture de Sébastian. Elle en profita d'arrêter à la bibliothèque pour lui prendre un roman-policier.

Quand elle revint, elle donna le livre à William.

- Si vous voulez vous occuper, moi j'ai du boulot.

Angelika allait s'installer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sébastian portant Raven.

- Angelika, j'ai à faire des courses avec Finny pour qu'il évite qu'il achète encore un jardin en robot transformable, il va falloir veillez sur Raven.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Angelika de parler qu'il déposa Raven sur le lit et sortit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Euh….hésita William.

- Quoi?

Angelika se tourna et failli tomber de son fauteuil. Sa petite Raven rampait tout doucement vers William en gazouillant. Celui-ci avait le dos collé contre la tête de lit, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression de surprise et semblait se dire Qu'est-cé que je fais? Ya un bébé démon qui s'avance vers moi!

- Pourquoi capotez-vous comme ça? demanda la jeune femme.

William ne répondit pas, il tenait sa main valide en l'air. Raven venait de s'installer sur sa cuisse gauche et fermait ces yeux carmin pour faire un somme.

- Relaxez, elle ne va pas vous manger.

Et elle le força à déposer sa main sur la petite, lui caressant le dos. William finit par se détendre. Il la regarda plus attentivement et du admettre qu'elle était vraiment très mignonne avec ces petites bouclettes caramel et ces petite quenottes serrant le drap.

- Finalement, murmura William, j'ai changé d'avis. Elle est trop mignonne pour que je puisse la détester.

Angelika passa d'une face impassible à un fou rire. Là, ce n'était plus William T. Spears, le Shinigami adepte du travail qui parlait, mais un tout autre personnage. Où il était-passé? Et là c'était le boute…William se mit à rire avec elle.

- Ha, ha, ha…là je suppose que vous allez arrêter de nous prendre la tête parce qu'on est des démons, dit Angelika.

- Hm, hm…hm…oui...répondit William essuyant ces larmes de rires.

Angelika ressentit un pincement au cœur, mais fit un rapide baisé sur le front à William. Celui-ci passa de surpris à rouge tomate. Angelika repartit dans son rire, William la suivit…

…grâce à des démons, William T. Spears avait découvert l'humour et le sens de la tolérance.


	5. Ran Mao

Chapitre 4.

Ran Mao.

Jeudi.

Angelika était assez confuse. Pas parce que William était rentré chez lui très tôt ce matin, mais bien parce que Sébastian avait donné une semaine de congé aux domestiques et que depuis hier où elle passait devant le parc avec sa famille, elle voyait Finny et May Linn avec d'étranges matériels comme des rubans, des clubs, des cerceaux, des cordes et des ballons. Et surtout que May Linn était affublée d'un espèce de maillot de corps de sport rose foncé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer avec tout ça.

L'après-midi suivant, les Phantomhive marchaient tranquillement sur le trottoir qui longeait le parc. Et encore une fois les deux plus jeunes domestiques étaient réunies, encore avec leurs objets en tous genres. Ils les regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, quand soudainement May Linn glissa sur un des ballons et tomba en plein sur sa cheville. Leur ouïe était assez développée pour entendre un craquement inquiétant.

- May Linn!, s'écrièrent Sébastian et Angelika en accourant pour l'aider.

- Maîtres, sanglota la bonne.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous magouillez encore vous deux, demanda Sébastian.

- Je l'entraînais pour la compétition de gymnastique-lutte, M. Sébastian, répondit Finny.

- La quoi, interpelèrent les deux démons.

- Je vais vous expliquer. Mais il faudrait d'abord faire soigner May Linn, non.

- Euh oui…tu as raison, dit Angelika.

Finny se chargea de ramasser leurs jouets et Sébastian transporta May Linn qui rougit pas mal jusqu'au manoir. Un fois là-bas, il la déposa sur son lit et entreprit de lui poser une attelle sur la cheville.

- Voilà, mais tu ne pourras pas marcher avant une semaine, annonça Sébastian.

- OH NON! se lamenta May Linn. Je ne pourrai pas participer à la compétition! Quelle déception!

- Et si vous nous expliquiez en quoi ça consiste ce tournoi de gymnastique-lutte, interrompit Angelika.

- Ah oui, se souvint Finny. Eh bien…ça concerne Mlle. Ran Mao. Elle est venue au manoir mercredi dernier sans M. Lau, pendant que vous étiez sortis et elle a défiée May Linn à un duel du gymnastique-lutte. Elle voulait d'abord combattre la jeune maîtresse, mais quand Bard lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas disponible, elle a demandée à May. Ne pouvant pas refuser évidemment, je l'entraîne depuis maintenant hier, mais malheureusement avec cette fêlure, elle ne pourra rien faire.

- Et tu connais la pratique de ce sport japonais? demanda Sébastian soupçonneux.

- Bien sûr, répondit Finnian. Quand j'étais petit avant de servir de cobaye, mes parents me l'avaient enseigné.

- Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais que comptez-vous faire à présent?, demanda Angelika.

- Euh…on sait pas, répondit May Linn.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que May Linn relève la tête et regarde Angelika avec insistance. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

- Quoi!

- Je…hésita May Linn…je me disais…et bien…remplacez-moi jeune maîtresse!

- QUOI! Pourquoi moi?

Sous le coup de la surprise de Angelika, Sébastian et Finny avait laissé échapper un éclat de rire avant de se taire précipitamment grâce au regard de braise de Angelika.

- Heu…commença May Linn gênée, jeune maîtresse…tout simplement parce qu'une femme doit absolument affronter Mlle. Ran Mao. Et comme je suis blessée et que vous êtes la seule autre femme adulte du manoir en dehors de moi, il faut que vous combattiez à ma place. (Ouf, adulte, c'est relatif)

Angelika sentait le regard des trois autres rivé sur elle. Ça ne la tentait pas le moins du monde de faire cette compétition. Sauf qu'il y avait un ÉNORME mais. Si elle refusait, sa saloperie de réputation allait dégringoler en chute libre, toute l'Angleterre allait rire d'elle, Sébastian profitera de chaque opportunité pour lui dire qu'elle était une poule mouillée et en plus…elle donnerait sûrement un très mauvais exemple à Raven en lui donnant une image de sa mère démone ayant la trouille d'affronter une humaine. Oh la honte!

- Ooohh…bon ça vas, je te remplacerai. Mais il faudrait juste me dire quand elle sera, cette compétition.

- Euh…samedi.

- QUOI? Mais ça ne laisse que trois jours pour me préparer!

- Ne t'en fait pas Angelika, dit Sébastian en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs, tu pourras assimiler toutes les notions en peu de temps. J'aiderai Finnian à t'entraîner.

- Pff, heureusement que tu es toujours là pour me soutenir, dit Angelika en lui tapotant affectueusement le bout du nez.

- C'est tout naturel pour un diable de mari de la famille Phantomhive, rit Sébastian.

- Farceur va…bon Finny, vient avec moi dans la salle d'entraînement et apprend moi les bases élémentaires.

- Yes my Lady! s'écria Finnian…Ah cela fait si longtemps que je voulais dire ça.

. . .

Et c'est ainsi que commença l'entraînement de gymnastique-lutte d'Angelika. Elle avait échangé sa tenue ordinaire pour un maillot de corps vert pomme à motif de feuillage plus foncé et aux manches trois-quarts et son vieux cache-œil d'escrime, et elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval. Et Finny entreprit de lui expliquer les règles.

- Bien, alors jeune maîtresse…la gymnastique-lutte est très simple à comprendre. Tout ce passe dans un ring. Les combattantes doivent toujours ce battre avec des armes. Le corps-à-corps est interdit. Et dès qu'une des joueuses tombe du ring, la partie est finie…des questions?

- Euh non…

- Bon alors…commençons.

Et Finny l'entraîna à manipuler toutes sortes d'accessoires. Comme les diverses balles et ballons qu'on lance aux pieds de l'adversaire pour le faire chuter. Ainsi que les clubs, la corde (évidemment il est interdit d'étrangler l'adversaire avec), le ruban (ça aussi), le cerceau etc…

Le périple de la jeune femme était par contre loin d'être fini. Finny était peut-être sensible et gentil de l'extérieur, mais quand il prenait un masque _coach_, il pouvait se montrer assez strict merci! Et Sébastian n'aidait pas non plus. À chaque fois qu'elle commettait une faute ou qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle en venait aux poings, son diable de mari se montrait aussi dur que pendant qu'il lui enseignait la danse, étant humaine.

Bref, c'était pas une partie de plaisirs pour la pauvre démone.

Mais grâce à sa tête de mule et le fait qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais, elle réussit au bout de deux jours à se servir à son aise des diverses armes et de les combiner à différentes techniques de combats, et…

…enfin…Au bout d'un pénible entraînement de deux jours et demi sous la tutelle de deux forcenés, Angelika fut prête pour le tournoi.

- Bon Angelika, je crois que tu es fin prête, dit Sébastian en fessant tourner un ballon sur son doigt. Tu te sens d'attaque? Et il lui lança le ballon.

- Je pense, répondit-elle en le rattrapant. Espérant que ce soit suffisant pour battre Ran Mao.

- Quoi, tu as peur?

- Beuh pas du tout!, répliqua-t-elle à brule pourpoint. Elle n'a qu'à bien se tenir!

. . .

Samedi, 13:00, Palais des Cultures de Londres.

Une immense foule était réunie dans le stade. Allant des citadins à la bourgeoisie, passant par l'aristocratie. Dans les gradins, au premier rang, avec Sébastian, Raven, Bard, May Linn et Tanaka étaient rassemblés les connaissances de la famille comme nos bons vieux Shinigamis: William parfaitement rétabli, Grell pas trop en forme et Undertaker. Les habitants du domaine Trancy: Alois, Claude et Hannah, les triplets étaient restés pour surveillés le manoir. Et les autres, Lau, Soma et Agni. Tous étaient là pour encourager les deux adversaires. Quoique seul Lau était présent pour Ran Mao.

Pour l'instant, les deux combattantes étaient chacune dans leurs coins en train de se faire masser les épaules par leurs entraîneurs et se fessant donner des derniers conseils.

- N'oubliez mademoiselle, dit Finny, il faut absolument que vous évitiez de tomber du ring, sinon c'est fini.

- Ne t'en fais pas Finny. Tous ce que tu auras à faire c'est de me passer les armes quand je te les demanderai. Alors sois attentif.

- Comptez sur moi…oh regardez, l'arbitre arrive.

Et quelle surprise de découvrir le Vicomte de Druitt comme arbitre (Angelika failli aller se cacher). Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour s'assurer qu'un combat de femmes était réglo. Puis c'est un gesticulant comme n'importe quoi qu'il présenta les deux jeunes femmes.

- Mesdames-Mesdemoiselles-Messieurs! Bienvenue à cette compétition de gymnastique-lutte opposant deux superbes jeunes femmes! Alors du côté droit, nous avons mademoiselle Ran Mao! Il s'agit de la petite sœur du directeur de la succursale anglaise de la maison de commerce chinoise Kunlun!

Il eut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements, surtout venant de la plupart des hommes présent. Il était vrai que la tenue excessivement moulante et au décolleté un peu trop plongeant de Ran Mao la rendait plus populaire auprès des hommes, plus que Angelika qui était beaucoup plus pudique.

- Et du côté gauche, poursuivit le Vicomte. Nous avons la comtesse Angelika Phantomhive! Actuelle directrice de la compagnie de jouets et de friandises Fantom! Réputé pour être très populaire auprès des enfants! Elle se fait aussi appeler le Chat de la Reine!

Un autre clair tonitruant se fit entendre parmi les spectateurs. En particulier la famille et les connaissances de la jeune comtesse.

- Bien donc mesdemoiselles, à trois vous commencerez, alors…un…deux…TROIS!

Et Angelika et Ran Mao s'élancèrent. Ran Mao attaqua la première en lançant son cerceau. Angelika parvint à l'éviter en se penchant vers l'arrière. Le cerceau, bizarrement, au lieu du percuter le poteau et de tomber, passa au travers et coupa net le poteau en deux. Angelika eu a peu le temps de le voir que Ran Mao attaqua encore. Et essaya de l'atteindre avec sa corde, mais Angelika paru de justesse avec son ruban. Mais l'impact fut étrange. La corde semblait trop solide pour une corde ordinaire. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Angelika fit claquer son ruban sur le poignet de Ran Mao et parvint à lui faire lâcher la corde. La rattrapant, la jeune démone découvrit la supercherie.

- HÉ! La corde est un bâton! Combien de coups tordus tu prévois me faire Ran Mao?

Tout le monde dans les gradins poussa une exclamation hébétée. Finny fut scandalisé.

- M. le Vicomte, c'est interdit! objecta Finny.

- Tant qu'elle ne se bat pas à mains nues, rien ne l'empêcher, répliqua-t-il.

- Mince, se dit le jardinier. Si Mlle. Ran Mao continue sur cette lancée, je crains pour mademoiselle.

Et le combat ce poursuivit. Ran Mao avait abandonné sa corde-bâton pour utiliser ces clubs. Elle essaya d'en envoyer un coup à la tête d'Angelika, celle-ci parvint à esquiver à un centimètre de sa tempe. Sauf Ran Mao ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle bougea son pouce et soudainement des piques apparurent au bout. Un peu plus et Angelika se fessait râper la tête bin comme il faut.

- M. le Vicomte! intervint encore Finny. Il y a des pointes sur ces clubs!

- Quelles pointes? Je ne vois rien!

Car en effet, les piques avaient toutes disparues.

- Bon…ça vas faire le niaisage, s'énerva Angelika…FINNY, MES CLUBS!

- Tout de suite jeune maîtresse! Et il lui en lança deux qu'elle rattrapa aisément et se mit à les faire tournoyer excessivement vite.

- Hah!, s'écria Soma des gradins. Elle les manipules comme des nunchakus! Incroyable!

- En effet seigneur Soma, ajouta Agni. C'est impressionnant!

- Ça suffit Ran Mao, cria Angelika. Nous allons combattre selon les règles!

- Forcez-moi, murmura-t-elle. Maintenant la technique suprême des milles mains.

Elle se fut tout à coup plus rapide qu'avant. De ces épaules, on pouvait dès lors voir plusieurs bras armés de clubs. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la vue d'Angelika s'était hautement développer et elle put apercevoir l'illusion d'optique que son adversaire tentait de faire. Quelle blague!

Mais Ran Mao ne se découragea pas, elle fonça vers Angelika en l'assaillant de coup qui furent parés sans difficulté. Et…

- FINNY, LE BALLON!

Le ballon lancé et rattrapé, Angelika le projeta en direction de Ran Mao qui le reçu de plein fouet, la fessant lâcher ces clubs. Ils tombèrent avec fracas sur le ring et on put voir qu'elle n'en tenait pas juste deux, mais une bonne vingtaine.

- Pff, soupira Ran Mao. Ce n'était qu'un échauffement. N'oubliez pas comtesse, l'essence de la gymnastique-lutte est du contrôle d'un arsenal infini d'armes.

Elle se saisi donc de son ruban et sans que personne elle attrapa la cloche des rounds avec, l'envoyant valser vers la jeune démone. Celle-ci riposta en attrapant cette fois ci la table d'arbitre avec son ruban. Les deux objets se percutèrent bruyamment pour retomber au milieu du ring en morceaux.

- INCROYABLE! s'écria le Vicomte. Ses deux jeunes femmes n'y vont vraiment pas de mains mortes! Elles osent même se servir d'une cloche et d'une table pour s'assommer mutuellement! OOOHHH, quelle preuve de force morale et de puissance! C'est si sublime!

Sébastian, Alois et Claude en levèrent les yeux au ciel. Et Finny se hâta de ramasser les objets fracassés pour les enlever du chemin.

Là, Ran Mao commençait à s'impatienter à perdre sa concentration. Comment cette fille si frêle et si fragile qu'elle avait connue comme était de faible constitution pouvait dès lors se battre avec autant de vigueur et de fougue? Elle décida d'en finir au plus vite. Elle prit son club à piques et fonça. Mais Angelika avait prévu le coup et bloqua l'attaque en se mettant sur les mains et en attrapant le poignet de Ran Mao avec ses pieds. Et d'un coup de force, elle réussit à la faire s'envoler en dehors de la limite du ring.

- GÉNIALE! cria Alois. Elle va gagner.

Mais Claude et Hannah, ainsi que Sébastian n'étaient pas tout à fait de cet avis. Car ils virent Ran Mao glisser sa main dans son col et en sortir un minuscule sifflet. Un rapide sifflement et le ring bougea soudainement, ramenant Ran Mao dans ces frontières. Angelika, elle, essaya de comprendre. Un ring ne bouge pas tout seul d'habitude. C'était vraiment pas net. Elle sentit alors des présences en _dessous_ du ring. Mettant donc son hypothèse à jour, elle se mit à marteler la bâche du ring à grand coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse tirer dessus en toute quiétude, bien évidemment, après s'être réfugier sur un des poteaux. Et ne laissant que la base et…

…SURPRISE, toute une colonie de filles apparue sous la base du ring. Angelika et Sébastian les reconnurent comme étant les jeunes filles qui travaillaient dans la fumerie d'opium de Lau avec Ran Mao.

- Ran Mao!, hurla Angelika. Quand tu te décideras à jouer franc jeu? Mais elle ne répondit que par un soupir.

- OH MAIS QUE VOIS-JE!, s'écria le Vicomte, une douzaine de jeunes filles se cachaient sous la bâche et fessait bouger le ring!

Sous le coup de la surprise, elles sortirent toutes en hâte et déguerpissèrent du stade. Il ne restait plus qu'Angelika et Ran Mao en équilibre sur deux poteaux différents, se fixant d'un regard mauvais.

- OOHH!, s'écria la Vicomte. Les deux jeunes femmes sont en équilibre sur les poteaux! Vu qu'il n'y plus de ring, je décrète que sera déclarée gagnante la dernière à toucher le sol!

Mais Angelika était plus confiante que son opposante. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Sébastian lui avait appris à se battre dans les airs. Elle essaya de foncer, mais son ruban s'était pris dans les cordes élastiques. Quelle mal chance! Ran Mao attaqua à son tour en lui envoyant le cerceau-rasoir qui trancha net le cordage, passant sur sa joue et lui laissa une traînée de sang dessus. Angelika se dépêcha de l'essuyer. Mal chance pour Ran Mao, cela délogea le ruban de la jeune démone. Elle réussit à reprendre pied, mais Ran Mao l'attrapa par le cou avec son ruban et l'envoya balader en plein centre du ring. Angelika était en chute libre, allant s'écraser la tête première.

- ANGELIKA!, s'écrièrent Sébastian, Alois et Soma.

Mais Angelika n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, foi de Chat de la Reine. Elle lança son ruban en direction des poutres de soutien du plafond et réussit par un bon élan à se balancer vers Ran Mao, voulant lui donner un magnifique coup de pied, mais…et merde, pas un assez bon élan. Elle ne l'atteignit pas.

- REGARDEZ! hurla le Vicomte. Angelika Phantomhive tente un coup de pied, mais ohhh…elle tombe en arrière, se balançant comme un pendule!

- Merci Chamber, se dit Angelika. Mais le monde n'est pas aveugle!

Et Ran Mao riposta en lançant un club qui coupa le ruban d'Angelika. Sauf que heureusement que Angelika était juste au-dessus du cordage. Elle atterrit dessus et parvint à se relancer dans les airs.

- BONTÉ DIVINE! hurla le Vicomte. C'est extraordinaire! La comtesse ne se laisse vraiment pas faire! Elle est plus déterminée que jamais à gagner! Regardez comme elle utilise toute les tactiques possibles pour ne pas toucher terre!

- Oh mais la ferme, se dit Angelika. Tu continus ton baratin et c'est moi qui t'envoi toucher six pieds sous terre!

- HA!, dit Ran Mao. Vous commettez une belle erreur! Il est interdit d'attaquer sans armes.

- Pff, répliqua la comtesse, l'arme est…

Elle dressa sa jambe gauche et…

- …directement sous tes pieds!

…elle donna un majestueux coup de talon sur le poteau de Ran Mao qui…tomba et se retrouva assise par terre. Angelika avait réussi de justesse à se retenir à deux morceaux de poteaux pas trop éloignés l'un de l'autre, maintenant dans la position du pont légèrement tremblante.

- REGARDEZ!, s'écria Alois. Ran Mao est par terre. ANGELIKA A GAGNER!

Alois finit à peine sa phrase que Sébastian, Soma, Agni, Claude, Hannah, William, Grell et Undertaker virent à la rencontre d'Angelika, dont celle-ci avançait vers eux.

- CHER PUBLIC! hurla le Vicomte. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous présenter la vainqueur, ANGELIKA PHANTOMHIVE!

Il avait à peine fini de parler (plutôt beugler) qu'Angelika s'écroula, morte de fatigue. Mais fut rattraper par Sébastian qui lui dit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as été fantastique, chaton. Tu as déménagé.

- Merci…

- Vous vous sentez bien comtesse Phantomhive?, demanda Hannah.

- …Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Je vais te porter, dit Sébastian.

Chose dite, chose faite. Angelika se retrouva dans les bras de Sébastian après que ce dernier ait passé Raven à May Linn.

- Bien…soupira Sébastian. May Linn, Bard, Finny, M. Tanaka, nous rentrons.

- Hay!

Et sans un regard aux autres, les Phantomhive et leurs domestiques retournèrent au manoir. Décidés à profiter du reste du week-end pour relaxer.

Non mais vraiment, quelle semaine de fou ils ont eus là!

. . .

Mais cela ne s'arrête pas juste à se poigner le beigne à la maison. Sébastian et Angelika choisir de prendre des vacances bien méritées et de voyager un peu dans le monde pendant quelques années. Évidemment, ils ne vont pas laisser leur chère petite diablesse aux mains des domestiques, donc vont-ils l'emmener avec eux.

On leur souhaite beaucoup de plaisirs.

Fin

_(À suivre dans Lettres, Phantomhive and Hellsing Partie 1)_


End file.
